


Funny conversations from around the tower

by hamish_ohana_rogers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamish_ohana_rogers/pseuds/hamish_ohana_rogers
Summary: My first work, ideas come from a prompt list i saved from tumblr a while ago and come up with these
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Funny conversations from around the tower

**Author's Note:**

> Its not proper but it makes sense to me, i hope you all find it as enjoying as i did writing it. soz cant remember where or who the prompt list come, but yeah.

“Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?” An amused Clint bothers “No, no you don’t, cause neither do I” An annoyed Natasha replies

“Just remember if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English.” “OK then, but how are we going to avoid certain doom? and death…Tasha”

“I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.” “And you wonder why you’re still single.” “You are both married and to each other no less?” “Sorry we all can’t be as cute as you and your Husband now can we!” 

“I’m listening to you. I’m just not paying attention.” “That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?” “Depends on what you want to add or say and if I wanna hear it” “huh OK then, maybe I won’t and I’ll just leave this room then.” 

“My middle finger salutes you.” “I don’t have enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel.” “You both need naps or you’d be just fine”

“Somebody’s cranky.” “Somebody needs to shut up.” “Wow, somebody needs a Happy Meal.” “The toys are shit these days so no thank you.” “How about a lollipop or fairy floss instead?” “Maybe… yes please.”

“Frankly my dear, I don’t give a fuck.” “All due respect, but that’s a bunch of shit.” “I am one of the few people in the world who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence behind.” “Excuse me. I have to go make a scene.” “If I survive, can I go home?” “Way too much drama, where’s the popcorn and drinks?”

“What did I tell you about calling her/him the devil?” “That it’s offensive to the devil?” “I heard that!” “You were supposed to!” “I need therapy after this.” “You boys need to calm down or someone is going to put you all in different corners.”

“I’d explain it to you, but you’re brain would explode.” “Wow, there’s a big surprise. I think I’m going to have a heart attack and die from surprise.” “Melodramatic genius much” 

“You’re good. A monster pain in the ass… but you’re good.” “Well, excuse me, psychic wonder! I’m not nearly as perfect or put together as you or organized”

“The female of the species is more deadly than the male.” “Not the time for odd science facts Clint” “Don’t look in her eyes, she might steal your soul.” “She’s hot, but she’s evil.” “Why, do I put up with you at all?” “Your life would not be as it is if not for me” “Wise words Clint, wise words”

“Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.” “No punk don’t do it! Don’t give me that look either, you know I can’t resist it” “Yeah I already know that I’m going to hell. At this point it’s really go big or go home.” “oh my god Jerk, seriously” “Go on, knock his teeth down his throat.” “Don’t encourage him Tasha, Steve NO get back over here” “He’s and asshole and the ladies didn’t ask or need those comments or attitude.” 

“You’re insane, but you might also be brilliant.” “What you call insanity, I call inspiration.” “For the love of Frigga No drinking, before either of you do anything you need a good night sleep!” “Buzzkill”

“Neither one us is drunk enough for this conversation.” “You’re questioning my methods.” “I’m not questioning it, I’m saying it’s stupid.” “Why are we on this topic of discussion anyway? If neither one of you want to have this conversation?” “NO DRUNK SCIENCE for the love of Thor!” “I’m not Tony or Bruce, Pepper!” “Thank Loki for that then, just don’t get caught.”

“I didn’t do it!” “Then why are you laughing?” “Because whoever did it is a freaking genius.” “Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots.” “You think so lowly of us all, I also kinda can’t blame you for the thought either.”

“Do us a favor… I know it’s difficult for you… but please, stay here, and try no to do anything… stupid.” “You are rude Ms Romanoff, I feel offended you would think so lowly of me, I’m not Clint!” 

“I can tell that you think what you’re saying is funny, but… no.” “I didn’t steal it. I permanently borrowed it.” “I think its funny, cause like no one is going to ask you for it back, or even suspect you of stealing it in the first place.” “I’d suspect you of stealing.” “Only you would cause your his boyfriend.” “Husband not boyfriend.” “you two are to sickly sweet and adorable.” “yuck”

“And just like everything else we do around here, it’s about to get weirder.” “Oh really, like we needed that statement.” “Why not?” “Cause you and Tony live here, and that's our collective quota met.” “WOW, how kind of you to point that out! Just cause its true doesn't mean you need to make it obvious” 

“What does not kill you will likely try again and what doesn’t kill me might make me want to kill you.”

“I’m gonna make you wish you were dead.” “Breath, try and calm down a little” “I don’t need anger management. I need people to stop pissing me off.” “AMEN sister best idea ever, except idiots walk this earth good luck with that.”

“This is fun.” “Seriously, we’re trying to hide a body.” “Why can’t we have fun and also hide a dead body. Hiding things is always fun why can’t this be too?” “OK, just don’t be loud with your fun, lest you get arrested.” “Me what about you?” “I’ll be long gone, at home like nothing happened waiting for you to call me to bail you out.”

“Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass!” “ Even though I was cronicly sick all the time?” “You were also a pretty contrary son of a bitch, who couldn’t stay out of fights even if it were to save yourself.” “Oh you think I’m pretty!” “You're always gorgeous baby doll, why else do you think I keep coming back for more?” 

“Remind me to kill you. Please.” “That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?” “ No, No it’s not.”

“She may seem like lollipops and rainbows but I bet behind close doors she’s latex and whips.” “Sorry. I don’t speak skank.” “RUDE” “Well you did ask for it.” “WHEN?” “Just now actually”

“You didn’t get in trouble for lying. You got in trouble for lying badly.” “How was I supposed to know there was a difference? Lying is Lying.” “Yes there's a difference, or I wouldn’t be as good as I am or have a job.” “Nat has a point, and as per usual she is correct.”

“Wow what a response I didn’t know you were a morning person.” “I haven’t slept yet”

**Author's Note:**

> no idea if i needed more tags or not, but hey gave it a good go particulary for my first work, feel free to send me more prompts on tumblr of the same name.


End file.
